User blog:MontagnaMagica/Coaster Q
---- Coaster Q&A is a blog series in which interviews are conducted with our very own community of passionate roller coaster enthusiasts. Today, our interviewee is Lachlan5963, an enthusiastic editor who has already racked up almost 2,000 edits in just 2 months! :MontagnaMagica: To start things off, can you tell us a little bit about yourself? ::Lachlan5963: Well... I live in Scotland, UK, where we have rubbish coasters! When I'm not on the wiki, I am outside, with freinds or playing video games (RCT of course!). My hobbies would be: Listening to music, riding roller coasters, ( :P ) and going out with freinds. I also like to run sometimes as well. :MontagnaMagica: What does your username mean? ::Lachlan5963: Lachlan is my first name. 5963 is a secret code for a video game, which I used to always use as my name for everything (I use different names sometimes now). :MontagnaMagica: How did you find out about this wiki? ::Lachlan5963: I found this wiki through links on RCT Wiki. I found Wikia because I searched to see if an RCT wiki existed, and I found it! :MontagnaMagica: Can you summarize what you do for the wiki? ::Lachlan5963: Improve it by adding pictures, making pages, and comparing it to Wikipedia! :MontagnaMagica: Why do you like it here? ::Lachlan5963: Because it is about roller coasters, and no one cares about them in the "real" world, and I can talk to people who like them as well. :MontagnaMagica: Let's get to the coaster enthusiast part! What is your favorite roller coaster, and why? ::Lachlan5963: I don't have a favourite, but I love Air and Oblivion from Alton Towers, and Mumbo Jumbo and Kumali from Flamingo Land! :MontagnaMagica: Do you have a least favorite roller coaster? ::Lachlan5963: No, I'd ride anything! Although I wouldn't ride anything manufactured by Hebei Zhongye Metallurgical Equipment Manufacturing Co.,Ltd! :MontagnaMagica: Overall, what is your favorite amusement park? ::Lachlan5963: Alton Towers! It has great rides, but the noise restrictions are a shame :( I also like Flamingo Land, wich was the first ever big park I went to. :MontagnaMagica: When did you become interested in roller coasters? ::Lachlan5963: Ever since I went to Alton Towers (about a year ago), although I enjoyed them and wanted more ever since I went to M&Ds. :MontagnaMagica: Do any roller coasters still scare you? ::Lachlan5963: No, not really. :MontagnaMagica: What is the funniest, scariest, or most memorable moment you've had at a theme park? ::Lachlan5963: Probably when I came of a drop ride at Flamingo Land, and my freind had cut himself on a baby's slide - It was quite funny because they were going to ride the drop tower with me, but couldn't find the entrance. :P :MontagnaMagica: Where do you see this wiki one year from now? ::Lachlan5963: It will have 1,000, maybe 1,100 pages, another editor or two and will be better-organised, probably! :MontagnaMagica: How about a in the far future? How far do you think wiki will have advanced? ::Lachlan5963: In the FAR future, it will be bigger than Wikipedia's roller coaster portal, and better. It will combine Wikipedia, RCDB and the YouTube POV's to make the best site. It would be good enough that you can search almost anything and find it ( but that will take years to get to that stage). Awesome interview! Thanks for taking the time to tell us all a bit about yourself! Be sure to stay tuned for more Coaster Q&A in the future! Category:Blog posts